Volume 1 Trailer
The Volume 1 Trailer is a promotional trailer for the Blu-ray/DVD release of Volume 1 of the RWBY animated web series. It was released November 15th, 2013 - three days after the official release of Volume 1. Trailer This trailer is essentially a scene-collage of the highlights of Volume 1, used to promote the attractive points of the web animated series thus far. The trailer starts with the pedal-withering of the Rooster Teeth logo, which abruptly transitions to a quick series of clipped scenes, or "scene-mesh", of the fight between Glynda Goodwitch and Cinder Fall in the first episode, "Ruby Rose". It then fades to the opening dialogue scene from the same episode where the female narrator explains the origins of man. It then fades to black, cutting to the ending lines of the dialogue, and revealing the first review quote from "TubeFilter". During the line of dialogue, it fades to the scene revealing a Beowolf arising from the Emerald Forest during "The First Step, Pt.2". The scene then fades to one of Roman Torchwick and his Henchmen in the dark alley in the first episode. The trailer then cuts to a later scene in that same episode where Roman is in From Dust Till Dawn having one of his henchmen rob the Shopkeep at gunpoint. As Ozpin begins his opening dialogue from the first episode, it fades to black revealing a review quote from "CrunchyRoll", before making another transition to the scene overseeing Beacon Academy from afar at night from "Black and White". As Ozpin finishes his dialogue, silence sets in, before abruptly cutting to the scene in the first episode where Ruby Rose comically 'kung-fu's in the chair at the Police Station in Vale. The scene cuts to black as the "Rooster Teeth presents" credit fades in, which later transitions to a scene-mesh of the talks between Ruby and Ozpin in the Vale Police Station waiting room from "Ruby Rose", which the trailer uses to introduce Ruby Rose: within this scene-mesh, clips from Ruby's assault on Roman's henchmen from the same episode, a clip from "The Shining Beacon" where she "chibi"-ly reacts to all the weapons she sees, a clip from "The Badge and The Burden" showing her drawing of "Professor Poop", and a clip from Ruby's assault on a Beowolf from "The Emerald Forest" are also included. The scene-mesh concludes with the scene transition from the first episode, where she is hugged by Yang Xiao Long on the airship to Beacon. The trailer later cuts to another scene-mesh, beginning with the scene from "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" where Yang, accompanied by Ruby, asks for the name of an off-screen character, that transitions to a quick mesh of highlight scenes from across Volume 1, introducing each of the characters from Teams RWBY and JNPR, which ends with the Nora Valkyrie's "Nora"-intercept scene from "Players and Pieces". The trailer then clips to a quick dual-scene from that same episode focusing on Yang's "gang's all here" remark. It then cuts to another scene-mesh overlaid with Ozpin's introduction speech from "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" while showing more highlight scenes from across Volume 1 which end with Ruby wielding Crescent Rose outside the Dust Shop from the first episode. The trailer abruptly silences, while cutting to a scene from "The Shining Beacon", in which Jaune Arc reacts to Crescent Rose as Ruby explains it to him: "This Will Be the Day" begins to play in the background at the end of this scene. As "This Will Be the Day" continues to play, the trailer cuts to a long scene-mesh highlighting action scenes from across Volume 1 that finishes with a mesh of clips revealing the characters introduced throughout Volume 1. As the song reaches its end, it cuts to the ending scene from the Volume 1 Opening, where it pans away from Beacon to reveal the main characters of the series before ending on the series title with the silhouette of Ruby. The trailer fades away to black to reveal a credit shot with all the primary associated cast and crew, overlaying Ruby's insignia in the background. It ends with Nora and Lie Ren's "Boop" scene from "The Emerald Forest", which cuts into the Rooster Teeth website banner and finally cuts to the Blu-ray/DVD merchandise promo of RWBY Volume 1. Characters Trivia *The video was accidentally uploaded as "RWBY Season 1 Trailer". This problem was later rectified. Video Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1